Mine, Mine, Mine!
by kiki83
Summary: PoV of Inuyasha as he disobeys Kagome by chasing after her down the well after he hears that she's been left alone in the Modern Era while her family is on vacation. Rated M so yes it's just a set-up for PWP, U know u like it! InuXKag.
1. Little Light Pink Butterflies

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha; most of him is Rumiko Takahashi's & the good stuff I'd be interested in belongs 2 Kagome.

A/N: As usual 4 me, this is rated M 4 the lemony goodness. Not in this chapter later on, don't get excited. Sorry if Inuyasha seems a little OOC times but I'll try to keep the OOC thoughts internal since he is telling the FF, I've created what I've called the "Baka Filter" what makes Inuyasha the filthy-mouthed prick hanyou we love, not all of it's on purpose. _Also any of the character's thoughts will be italicized like this. Also some of the Japanese words._

* * *

Little Light Pink Butterflies

It didn't make sense.

Not human sense and my other half doesn't know the meaning of the word "sense."

_Hanyou_.

Half-breed.

Even the woman that professed to love me—yes she also wanted to drag me to hell—even Kikyo was constantly aware of my claws, my ears, my eyes, the _yōkai_ inside me, and because of that we never really trusted each other.

The first time I saw Kikyo I was young and the love hit me like _hamaya_ from a _miko's_ bow. I had already been struggling through the world alone for some odd 145 human years, my body at least twenty but with the mental maturity of fifteen or sixteen, others will say that's being generous.

Assholes.

Kikyo was obviously a _miko_, I was new to the area but it was as if she were made of holy goodness, it was obvious even to one as thick skulled as I.

I didn't have my mom for long; I got a few shallow moments to feel her love—always with pain because of what I was and what she'd done. If my father had lived I liked to think she would be alive and everyone would be happier.

Except for Sesshomaru, nothing gets the stick out of his ass.

I didn't know I was head over heels; I had absolutely no experience with the softer emotions of my human side except for the faded memories of youth. Usually, even if my prey were holy—damn in the past that had been a bonus, better fight—I didn't hesitate to see what they could give me. Whether bloody fun, or a chance to exchange lives for food.

Since she was a _miko_ I knew I had to hate her, hate had never been a hard one for me to grasp. What made me deliberate about Kikyo had been my love, already hot and burning, thankfully it was why I had enough time to decide to leave her in peace. It gave me time to catch sight of the old hag--a pipsqueak then--Kaede scampering to catch up with her.

I don't attack human children; they're softer and more fragile than even a blade of grass to my claws. I will admit to making some orphans though. **I** lived through it.

Being one of the eras most powerful _miko_, of course she sensed me, but I had decided by then my strategy and vanished. I heard the thud of the _hamaya_ as it hit where I'd been crouched in the _Goshinboku_, little did I know she'd try again to pin me to that fucking tree.

Naraku and his treachery kept me from being with Kikyo, and my own distrustful nature toward humans, a species that had given me nothing but pain up until that point. All we had were a few stolen kisses that she always seemed guilty for, and I knew after following her one night, that she blessed her lips later to get the _yōkai_ taint off them.

I had never listened to my human side before Kikyo. Occasionally I would spare a kid or their mom if they cried pathetically enough. I always hated myself for it, mostly because it bit me on the ass often when I was growing up. Not to mention the handful of kids that grew up and hunted me down years later, they had gotten a surprise if any of them had thought I was a pushover. So much for being a nice guy.

I had become aware of the monthly day where I lost my power shortly before meeting Kikyo. I had never known just how weak I became until there was someone to hide it from. Being a loner kept me from having anyone close for any length of time, and at first I thought it was her fault for making me try to be more human.

She didn't like that I resisted her civilizing process but if I didn't have my _yōkai_ blood I was a wuss, completely useless to protect myself or Kikyo—

I told myself hundreds of times that the _miko_ didn't need help, but still I turned claws against _yōkai_ with her. I took up her battle because I loved her, but I didn't understand the emotions boiling inside me until it was much too late.

I knew what betrayal meant. It started with kids trying to see just how much I could take, my mom warned me of their plots but I trusted people back then. I got older and calloused to the pain after my mom died and the sting of betrayal was too much for half a human to endure. I knew humans died, but my mom had always been special, braver, kinder, and gentler than any human I've met in my life.

Except…

Not yet.

I was talking about betrayal and how fond it is of me.

I had only gone after the _Shikon no Tama_ because Naraku had tricked me into thinking that Kikyo had never really had feelings for me at all, and never wanted a human life with me. I had heard her story plenty; the _yōkai_ assassins had chosen her to guard it because she was so pure and good. I had found myself feeling kinder and--in my opinion--weaker so there was no doubt in my mind that the _miko _had only been waiting for me to drop my guard_._

The arrows had been unsanctified but being me I didn't realize that if it had **really** been Kikyo she could have purified my ass easily. We had only just agreed to meet; she was supposed to bring me the _Shikon no Tama_ so I could become a full human. I had dropped from the trees and walked toward her undefended. Even after leading the less-than-perfect _hanyou_ life, she had numerous chances to kill me and just left me alone, so I almost didn't dodge the quick series of arrows she sent my way.

The sting of betrayal only grew as I found the village waiting to ambush me when I went after the jewel, it even hurt when I harmed them fighting out of the shrine they had tried to hide it in. My mind was spinning with her sudden hatred, even when we fought together against other _yōkai_ she had been serene as she dispatched them, the complete opposite of my tearing claws and screams of excitement as I slew the monsters that looked down on the lowly _hanyou_.

The smell of her blood hit me first, before the _hamaya_ snatched me out of the trees. She had been teetering through the tall grass; an arrow notched in the bow held at her side, she was so weak by that point that my sense of smell warned me before my sense of mystical energy. I had thought she hadn't empowered it enough to kill me so that I wouldn't see it coming.

_Baka_ that I was I didn't, even if she had started making me gentler I was still a cocky son of a bitch. I knew the villagers would still be far behind trying to recover from my attack, and still I didn't understand she was fired with the rage of betrayal like me. Like she had told me, underneath the mantle of powerful _miko_ she was a normal woman, one just as susceptible to the baser emotions.

As I clawed at the arrow in my chest my eyes peered out into the trees waiting for the killing arrow, and yet still disbelieving that my body was going numb and paralyzed from the point the arrow pierced and out.

Even when I was a swaddled infant my mom told me I didn't cry. I made due with a dirty diaper or missing nap, but I could get cranky. Surprise there. As I grew I became more and more calloused to the softer--easier to hurt--human feelings that everyone seemed to take advantage of as I grew. I was too angry at her when my mom died, her not being there meant the end of living in the human courts she'd grabbed onto with everything she had.

I thought I said something, called out. In my head I screamed Kikyo's name, and still hanging there, I thought I was taking forever to die, sanctified by her _hamaya_. I wanted to see her face the most, my killer.

I wanted to close my eyes the last sight her sweet face filling my view, even if all the anger and rage I'd pent up for so many years conjured that same soft face only ugly with the same pain and rage. She didn't come and the last tear-blurred thing I saw was my chest impaled by her _hamaya, _my last scent her on the arrow under my nose.

I felt nothing but the quick creep of death from her _hamaya_, tasted the fear and bile in the back of my throat, a moment of panic. My ears twitched to death last and I think I could hear a little girl's sobs, crying over Kikyo, like me.

My last thought before plunging into nothing?

_I can't believe that bitch shot me!_

Those fifty years were nearly instantaneous for me. That last angry betrayed thought ate at the sick obsession that only someone with _yōkai_ blood could have with a _miko_. What had I been thinking? Us together as humans? Her no longer required to protect anything and me as a soft human?

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

The first thing I was aware of was someone pinching my ears. I still didn't have any other sense but I did feel the deadened sensation of fingers gently fumbling with my ears.

_What the hell?_ I had coherent thought again but it was like I was just thoughts, without someone touching there was no sensation, nothing but my fearful childish thoughts. The ones that I hadn't had time for before being sealed away. _I'm scared. I don't want to die._

It took me an immeasurable amount of time before I realized I wasn't dying. I tried to move but my body was taking no signals. I could feel the bark of the tree through the fire-rat coat **and** _kosode_ which was odd because the young tree's bark had been smooth.

I had enough time to muddle through my fate. My anger simmered as I contemplated Kikyo's betrayal. Ironically the act made me realize the betrayal of a loved one hurt even more, similar to when my mother had left me yet even worse since it was also the same instant when whatever feelings I'd developed for her began to die.

That I was trapped in my own body but not dead...It wasn't wonderful, it wasn't torture, it was just nothing.

She'd **sealed** me.

Panic joined the fear; I'd battled with Kikyo before. She only saved seals for a _yōkai_ she couldn't handle. My ego was still sluggish so the only part of the memories I registered was that nobody broke her seals but her.

She was too strong, stronger than any _miko_ I'd met. I was a young _hanyou_ what did I have to battle her spiritual power? Why hadn't she just killed me?

Like it came from the end of a tunnel, words shrieked in unadulterated terror and stabbed through my sensitive ears.

"Save me! Someone help me!"

As my own power pulsed through me and against the seal spell in the arrow I knew that even though it felt as if my power were being freed and the seal only felt like a weight pressed against my chest where the arrow stabbed, my power and my body were both utterly trapped. I couldn't even move.

Suddenly, like a slap in the face it came to me, the scent I'd once let soak into my pores like sunlight. I opened my eyes, taking note in the back of my mind how much higher off the ground I was than I recalled.

I could feel the smile that curved my lips, knew it would have made even the mighty Kikyo tremble. "I can smell it...**Her** scent...The one that killed me--" I could feel my teeth grind together as I thought about sinking my fangs into her flesh, my claws tearing. "It's comin' closer!"

Foolishly I tried to take the arrow out but the _hanyou_ made the sanctified arrow react with a shock of holy power. "Damn," I hissed as the protection around the spell sent a zap through my fingers that would have easily killed a human.

A loud commotion outside the clearing and I finally sensed the _yōkai_, who was it after? Kikyo?

And then there was an ear-splitting scream and there she was.

Kagome.

Remember what I said about my mom?

Kagome surpasses that.

I'd scoffed at her; she had on the oddest cloths. When had she changed? I confirmed my earlier suspicion of being here longer than I assumed. I realized if Kikyo had sealed me it could have been centuries...

"I'm not Kikyo!" She argued.

Damn she still looked cute when she was angry. "Shut-up! Who else would smell like that?" So sweet, so cloying...I gave a bigger sniff, saw her react to the gesture in disgust and reeled in surprise. "Yer...not...Kikyo..."

Kagome's scent flooded my sensitive nostrils as she stepped closer. She stumbled a bit as she climbed a number of large vines, how had they had the time to grow over me so thickly?

The scent was off. Along with the sweet of just her body came a fruity scent with an edge of something floral. Kikyo had only smelled of temple incense an sometimes _yōkai's_ blood after a fight.

"Duh!" She shouted accosting my ears. "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Challenged by the dominate tone of her voice my _yōkai_ side lashed out. "Feh, now I see it, Kikyo was a hell of a lot prettier than you." I was delighted like always to see the spark in her eyes, the anger that made her so attractive--not the serene _miko_--the fiery woman--

In the back of my mind I had known she was scared of something besides me, and the now _yōkai_ that had chased her here to me was coming in downwind of my nose. Kagome's sudden nearness was distracting when my last thoughts had made her my executioner. I wanted vengeance, but the more time that passed the more I remembered the woman that had made me want something besides more _yōkai_ power.

The _yōkai_ suddenly moved into the clearing after detecting the addition of my scent, mostly snuffed by the power of Kikyo's seal and before I knew it the strange girl had her fingers tight in my hair, pulling with all her strength. "Let go of me!" She screamed and I was able to see that it wasn't the girl's strength but the _yōkai_ that had two sets of arms trying to wrench the girl away.

"Ow! You let go of me bitch!" I shouted as I realized the centipede _yōkai_ had a third set of arms that had a hold of her shapely legs.

"Stop!" A force very like the sacred arrows of a particular _miko_ shown out from the girl at that command, hurting the _yōkai_, I heard the girl hit the ground muttering something about the bone-eater's well.

I was trapped watching as some ignorant villagers and a strongly familiar looking one-eyed _miko_ joined me to be the audience of the _Shikon no Tama_ being born into this world again.

I found it poetic that the one that freed my heart from the sealing arrow should become the one to keep it.

Didn't even let me keep it for a little while, just stuck it right in her pocket. Where she managed a pocket large enough for my heart in that short skirt...

Obviously I'm no poet.

Feh.

"Inuyasha!"

I glanced down as the voice echoed up the hills coming from Kaede's village. It took me a long time to see Kikyo's shrimp sister in the eye-patched hag she'd become and even longer to realize how long it had been.

How long Kikyo had been...

"Inuyasha!"

I resisted jumping down out of my tree to meet her. I wanted to meet her at the top of the hill outside the village, lift her in my arms and take her away. Miroku was fast but not he, not even Kirara could catch me, especially when the end of my sprint involved Kagome.

I would have usually gone to get her, earlier than she was supposed to come back and way too early for me to use my usual tactics to drag her to the well. Whenever I yelled that she was coming with me and I was tired of waiting it made her want to stay longer.

What the hell is that about?

I'd been afraid to jump into the unknown of the well to chase her down at first, the urgency to find the jewel shards had seemed silly when I glared down and only saw _yōkai_ bones even with my inhuman sight.

I sat and peered over the edge tugging distractedly at her subjugation beads, a habit I'd developed. As far as I knew no one had noticed, or if they did figured it was for a different reason.

"I know you hear me!"

I glanced down at her with a loud grunt. "Who are you?" I asked in an angry gruff voice, so my normal voice.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips and stared up at me with a familiar exasperated glare.

"I was expectin' a Kagome Higurashi but not for...feh, at least three more days," I crossed my arms over my chest and got back into the casual recline only possible on such fragile branches with practice. "Kagome would never leave the superior modern era a second early."

I could easily hear her, more specifically the cute growling thing she'd started recently, I'm such a bad influence.

"Inuyasha--"

"Get outta here bitch," Icing on the cake.

Of course I liked watching her get angry, furious. I'd spent many a night taking in each curve and freckle on her sleeping face, but I liked to see it animated.

Only when I can't sleep, I'm no lecherous monk!

Looking at her today I don't know how I could have mistaken sweet Kagome for that _miko_. I hear anyone that knew Kikyo marvel at how much they looked alike but they just didn't look at Kagome right.

Maybe I'm crazy.

Yeah.

Occasional consequence of my attempt to see the small "V" that marred the spot between her eyebrows, a wrinkle that was all Kagome, was the inevitable--

"SIT, BOY!"

I grimaced as the beads around my neck flared bright and yanked me down as if they were weighed down with a small mountain. I was jerked out of the twenty foot skeleton of a tree by a word, I'd come to loathe it.

As I lay on the ground for a few moments, dazed and having flashbacks of the day Kagome screamed "Sit!" at the top of her lungs eight times in succession, I heard running footsteps.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" She said from above me. "Inuyasha?" Her voice came out in a tremble and I felt her fingers brush my hair.

I rolled my eyes open in time to see her sink to her knees in front of me. Her panties were pink.

Swirled like a bouquet in my nose was the sweet scent of her skin warm in the sunlight, the usual strawberry and rose accompanying her, the soap from her cloths gave me the berry, the soap she washed across her pale skin gave me roses and with her womanhood so close I couldn't help but know in the back of my mind--not the nice half of it mind you--that she was ovulating.

If she had any dog _yōkai_ in her she'd be in heat. She heard my doggy-like whimper at the idea but assumed I was coming to from the fall.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome's fingertips brushed the tips of my silver ears and I closed my eyes, even to my favorite modern conveyance, lingerie. Just the brush of her fingertips sent a jolt through me_. Good. Very. Good._

"Are you okay? Say something," Her fingers got a good grip in my silver hair to lift my head.

Open mouth Inuyasha, insert foot. "Goddamn it Kagome did ya wanna kill me?" I grumbled.

My face actually smashed into the dirt as she jerked away from me, but before she could get up and stalk way I realized her panties were covered with lighter pink--almost imperceptibly lighter--butterflies.

"Why the hell did I come back?" She shouted angrily at herself.

I lifted myself out of the dirt since she didn't Sit me again and followed her slowly. Kagome didn't curse unless I'd pissed her off. I am indeed a horrible influence. Growling? Cursing?

I'm turning her into a _hanyou_.

I snickered at the thought and hadn't hung back far enough for it to escape the sullen girl's ears. Sharp ears, that's a dog _yōkai_ thing too. Heh.

Before she could speak I gave an impressive leap--back in the old days I'd land claws first expecting to rend, to bleed--she was startled when I landed beside her and continued walking as if I had been doing it the whole time.

"Inuyasha--" She began, that "V" shallow between her eyebrows.

"Why are you here? I was just about ta bring ya home and accordin' ta some people, I'm too fuckin' impatient," I interrupted her with an impatient scowl, she liked to copy it when we got in each others faces and **she** had that "V".

"Don't know why I bothered," She answered with a huff.

"Feh, saves me the trouble."

"Trouble?"

_Shit_, wrong word. I don't want to hurt her in my attempts to impassion her. Sometimes I really am a brute; I am a fucking idiot. Females were impossibly complicated to me. Brutes don't do complicated.

Before I could stutter out something I saw the gleam of tears in her eyes.

"SIT!"

Sometimes I'm genuinely surprised by the moments she chooses to Sit me. This time I knew, I'd made this same mistake before, said almost the same thing and she closed up her end of the well with sutras from Miroku. Bastard monk.

I made everyone ten times as miserable as usual with Kagome gone. Usually I brooded at the tree Kagome found me at today, just outside of the village. The closer to the day she promised to return the closer I got the well, eventually sitting on the side my feet dangling over the bones of dead _yōkai,_ kicking with a beat counting time out as I thought. _Soon. Kagome. Soon. Kagome_. In time to the kicks.

The beads' spell couldn't fade fast enough. Her scent was everywhere, but the most recent led me back to the bone well. "Kagome wait!" I shouted as I caught up to her by the _Goshinboku_. "Damn it woman!"

As she crossed the clearing and headed for the tree line I launched into the air to catch a low-hanging branch just a few feet in front of her. I let my claws dig in as I twisted around the branch so I could crouch on top of the bought.

The branch gave an ominous thundering crack and I hurled myself at her, pushing her out of the path of the falling branch.

I tackled her to the ground my arm around her waist. "Sorry!" Was already out of my mouth as I pushed off of her enough to run my hands up her ribcage. I hadn't heard a crack but I was fearful for even a bruise on such a fragile human girl.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice came out strangled as she caught my golden gaze. "That's my boob!"

_Shit! _I jerked my hands away and spun the opposite direction to hide a blush. B_aka_. "Damn it," I swore softly.

I really didn't feel like apologizing all that much. I heard the opposite reaction I expected to behind me.

No Sit. She giggled.

"Wut the hell are ya laughin' at?" I growled and she sighed.

"Shouldn't I be the angry one?"

"I guess, if ya want," I kept my face averted and I could feel her moving closer. She pressed those soft orbs into my shoulder blades and threw her arms over my shoulders and neck in a hug.

"You always check me for broken bones," Kagome proved she hadn't misunderstood my fumble.

I covered one of her hands with my own where it rested on her subjugation beads, my other hand was still flexing in my lap. Soft, just like the rest of her. I realized a half-second before she did that I couldn't feel ribs anymore.

That's why I didn't want to apologize; I'd gotten to enjoy it for three seconds before she clued in. The tactile memory of her nipple pressing into the palm of my hand was torture.

"Ya ain't leavin' are ya?" I asked as she lowered her head so our faces brushed.

"I am way early."

I whimpered and squeezed her hand. "Ya don't hafta go. If ya want, we can wait a few days before we set out."

"And do what?"

_Be with each other?_

"My family went to the beach without me," Kagome sighed.

"I knew it!" I laughed triumphantly and Kagome moved away from me. "They made ya leave early."

"No," Kagome stood and I watched her disappear out of the clearing. "They were gone when I got there."

"You were alone?" I felt an unnecessary protective rush. I moved quickly on all fours until I caught up then I straightened.

"I didn't even go to school I pretended like it was my own house!" She laughed and danced in a circle.

"Somethin' coulda happened to ya Stupid!" I watched my usual abrasive words drain the fun out of her memory of the experience. I told you, _baka_.

"I was perfectly fine! Don't ruin my good mood!" She warned.

"If it was so great why'd ya come back so fuckin' soon?"

Kagome growled again and I would have laughed had I had the chance. "SIT BOY!" She shouted accosting my sensitive ears as well as driving my face into the ground.

As she crossed the field toward the bone-eater's well I could still hear her muttering under her breath, "Sit, sit, sit, sit..." There was a more obvious clue than hearing it; I screwed my mouth and eyes shut to keep from eating dirt or the ground from blinding me.

If she didn't put feeling into it the Sit wasn't as bad. The growled commands after the first just kept me subdued, subjugated. I'll tell you the truth, she doesn't need the beads. I might have needed some forceful guidance to be...good enough for her but now? I would do whatever she asked.

This isn't a good situation for an example I was unscrupulous with her when it came to her safety because she was oblivious to it and just as ruthless with how much time I got to be with her. The two things combined when she went down that well.

"What did you do?" A high angry voice asked--right in my ear the ass _kitsune-yōkai_.

I had Shippo flipped over on his head with a gentle swat; I never used my full strength on the brat. Deserves it though, he's all _yōkai_.

"Ow! Why you!" Shippo shouted as he got back up on his paws. "What did you do to make Kagome angry this time Inuyasha?"

I ignored him, swinging my leg over the side of the well. He latched onto my leg so I kicked it hard enough to send him a few feet away into the trees. "I'm gonna go drag her ass back!"


	2. Naked Wet Hanyou

Naked Wet Hanyou

The temple must have posted their vacation because I saw nobody on my way to Kagome's window. I was glad she wasn't in her room yet, in her present mood she'd remembered the fight we'd had about me using the door like a normal person.

All I can recall about the argument was that being the recipient of a Sit in the tree outside her window isn't any funner than anywhere else.

"Kagome?" I barked as I slid her window closed and immediately noticed the clothes she'd been wearing strewn down the hall to the bathroom.

I heard the water splashing before I was by the door to the bathroom. I ignored the butterfly panties still tucked into the skirt she'd been in as I moved silently past them. I heard a splash and gasp from Kagome as if she'd come up for air from the water. I could already smell the rose of her bathwater.

She still hadn't convinced me to use her modern bath. I never told her it was because I'd go crazy if I smelled like her. If I got to share with her I wouldn't give a damn. She hadn't offered **that** yet, outside of my dreams.

I was still very _hanyou_ in those dreams but I was somehow good enough for her to be allowed to touch her. I wasn't too prideful to voice these thoughts but when I voiced them they didn't sound like the words started out in my head.

It was like there was a baka filter between my brain and my mouth when I was awake.

"Ew there's still soap in my hair," Kagome grumbled and inhaled making a soft splash as she ducked her head below the water again.

She was hiding. There was no way she wouldn't use such modern trappings before leaving them behind for the feudal age. She had run in there so I wouldn't follow. I knew she'd Sit me through the floor if I so much as peeked a golden eye through the door. I learned that lesson, it usually took more than five to get it through my thick skull, but a Sit was memorable, as was the glistening water running down the small of her back, off the swell her hips and-Hello there cold tile floor.

I heard a strange chiming noise and the quick knock after helped me to recall the sound as the door bell. I moved to slide down the stairs giving a few sniffs as I approached the door.

I thought enough to grab one of Sota's baseball caps. I paused and flattened my ears down to my head before cramming the hat on over my thick hair, hurt like hell otherwise.

The door blocked the scent but I was tall enough for the peep hole. I growled at the strangely familiar human on Kagome's door step. I almost jerked the door off its hinges as I met the boy's nervous gaze. "Hojo?"

"Um," Hojo looked startled and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you."

I blinked and reminded myself that Kagome and I were the only two that could pass through the bone-eater's well. He looked almost identical to Akitoki Hojo, I remembered seeing this particular rendition of him at Kagome's school but the connection hadn't clicked for me, I suppose I didn't really care. "Inuyasha."

Hojo looked perplexed but there was some recognition in his eyes, maybe I'd spoken to him when I saw him at Kagome's school. "Nope, nice to meet you though. Is Kagome well enough to see visitors? She told me she might."

She did huh? "Why the fuck would she wanna see you?" I asked and he stood there blinking shocked at my mouth.

Yeah I like that word, as always I was disappointed to miss the use of my old favorite, "cunt." I used that once since meeting Kagome and I still have nightmares about that Sit…And the skull fracture I received from a well placed drop of a _Hiraikotsu._

"She said her family had left her behind at home because she was feeling a little flu-ish…" Hojo frowned and I didn't move out of the doorway as he tried to step forward and brushed against my red _haori_. She'd made plans to see a boy? Told him she would be alone? I felt my heart skip in a bad way, I missed the numb of the arrow's seal sometimes.

"Well," Hojo lifted a bag filled with lots of herbs and vegetables inside by the smell of it.

I was quick to snatch it out of his hands, too quick for him to catch I noticed with a smirk, "I got it."

"Can I see her?"

"No," I started to push the door closed and he tired to put his foot in the way. I frowned because I couldn't just break the door over the kid, Kagome might get pissed. It was a perfectly good door.

"Is she sick?"

"No," I grumbled looking down at his impeding foot. "She's mine," I snarled and oops he saw my fangs. I slammed the door as he stepped back a little scared.

Damn, oh well.

I quickly leapt up the stairs managing them in two giant jumps in time to hear, "Inuyasha are you out there?"

"Ya told me ya'd kick my ass if I didn't start knockin' before openin' a door-"

"You're in the house!"

"I knocked on yer-" I bit off the word "window" and lost the smug edge to my voice. "Window…" I sighed. "Ya didn't answer." I easily heard the muffled giggle and sloshing water and I grinned but quickly remember I was supposed to be angry with her. "And hey! Wut's the fuckin' deal with invitin' a guy over without yer parents bein' home?"

"I didn't invite you!" She yelled back and I heard the drain of water, wet footsteps slapping on what I knew was a room tiled from floor to ceiling.

"Hojo!"

"Hojo!" Kagome cursed and I snickered behind my hand so I could pick up the frantic words she was whispering to herself, she always seemed to forget I was _hanyou_, which is sometimes a very becoming trait. Suddenly she came barreling out of the bathroom barking, "Move."

I think I only listened because she was wrapped in an impossibly small towel, an even smaller one concealing her wet hair in a twisted hat.

"He isn't here is he?"

I tried to follow her into her room but she closed the door in my face without waiting for an answer. I leaned in to press my ear to the door to catch her whispering to herself.

"God Kagome you idiot why didn't you check the answering machine when you got home?" She was making quite a noise inside as she got dressed; I guessed that's what she'd gone in there to do. "Wait, how does Inuyasha know how to use the answering…"

I frowned and crouched there outside the door balanced on the balls of my feet as her voice trailed off into silence.

"Crap!"

There was a loud bang of wooden drawers and the noise made me jump, quiet whispered memories of my mom chastising me for eavesdropping in the back of my mind.

"Gotta get him outta here!" Her voice came to my ears again. "...Totally spaced out about Hojo coming over...Only said yes to the guy cuz I'm always gone before he gets here..." She jerked the door open dressed in tight blue jeans and a yummy camisole that matched the panties she'd been wearing before her shower. Pink with lighter pink butterflies.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Kagome suggested to my surprise. "I keep telling you, you'll never wanna leave."

"We hafta leave," I insisted.

"Not yet, I have three more empty house days," Kagome moved to the bathroom again. "Come on! You're always dirty!"

"Wut?" I stayed in the hallway wary of her trying to ambush me. "I'll haf ya know I took a bath yesterday," I defended my hygiene habits. "Plus I don't wanna smell like you," Damn it, wrong words.

"What's wrong with my smell?" She appeared in the threshold of the bathroom a skinny bottle of red liquid in her clenched hands. "It's bath oil stupid!"

My eyes moved over the bottle and it indeed reeked of roses even a few feet away. "Bath oil?"

"Everyone in my family uses one," Kagome turned and disappeared into the bathroom and curiosity crept me forward slowly until I could watch her move to the counter on the far wall. There were several other similar bottles on the counter, more than she had family members.

I stayed where I stood at the threshold; one bottle had been potent... "How am I supposed to pick one?"

"I'll pick one," Kagome offered with a bright smile as if it were perfectly logical.

I loved those even more than the "V" between her eyebrows. For me it was harder to achieve. For example my reply? "Don't make me smell like a fuckin' girl then." I took the bag of weird junk Hojo had left for her into her room. Although she'd looked furious before as I turned away my sharp ears heard her giggle once I was out of the room.

I didn't know why but it made me nervous.

As I came out of her room and crossed the hall toward the bathroom she pounced on me, clamping something over my nose. I grabbed to rip it off but she slapped my hand. "Don't ruin the surprise Inuyasha."

"I wanna smell it before I get in it!" I growled as the small hard clamp plugged my nose. I don't like to be without my nose.

"It's a surprise!" Kagome held both of my hands tight to keep me from pulling off the plug.

"Wut is this?" I wiggled my nose to try and dislodge it and Kagome laughed softly.

"Sota's swimming nose plug," She answered. "Don't worry about anything, you can relax."

I eyed the steam rising off the water, there was still some pouring in from a silver pipe.

"It's like a hot spring without the bad smell," Kagome enthused with her most common selling point.

My nose twitched and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where's the bottle?"

"Aw Inuyasha you don't trust me," Kagome frowned. "I get it."

"It don't smell like a fruit or a flower?" I tried to sooth her.

"No!" She answered with a shy smile. "I actually got this one a long time ago. Remember I didn't bug you about trying out the modern tub until you spent winter holidays with me in the modern age?"

I recalled the semi-entertaining week or two. "I do," I gave her a look with my golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wut does that hafta do with yer magic hot spring?"

"It was a gift I never gave you," She admitted, albeit at the lowest whisper. I heard it easily and it made a smug grin quirk my lips. If I'd had a tail it'd be dancing back and forth. Damn I'm glad I don't! Bad enough having the sensitive ears.

"I was just there to buy for me, to get more of my bath oil," Kagome continued to confess and moved to turn a few knobs over the tub to stop the flow of water into the basin.

I watched and realized I liked tight jeans as much as I like short skirts and panties…only Kagome's. I tried to concentrate on her words but sometimes my brain shuts off.

"They had this new one…only for the holidays and it-" She cut herself off with a blush and I was glad I was coherent enough to tear my gaze away from her ass when she turned to me, even the color in her cheeks was cute. "Reminded me of you."

"Wet dog?" I guessed and her musical laughter echoed in the tiled room and I soaked it up with my attentive ears.

"No! Inuyasha!" She chastised and I retaliated by removing my _haori_. "Wait until I get out of here!"

I was in her way so she came up short as she tried to escape for the door and I pretended to be oblivious as I pulled _Tetsusaiga_ and its scabbard out of my _obi_ and handed it too her casually. "It makes sense for **me** ta say that Kagome," I teased as she tried to get past me and still be polite—hm, why?—and I extended my arm to throw the fire-rat robe into the hallway, blocking her. "I'm a dog _yōkai_…I have a nose that makes yers look pathetic."

She tried escape again, this time with a rough shove on my shoulder as I loosened the _obi_ on my _kosode_, and the move pushed the fabric down exposing the defined muscles of my arm and a dusky nipple disturbing a tight pectoral. I noticed her brown eyes were having a hard time leaving my bare upper body. "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha…" She said in a half-distracted, half- irritated tone.

"I can smell ya fer miles, when do ya get a chance ta smell me?"

She went beat red and slammed the door in my grinning face I could see the Sit in her fiery gaze.

Usually I didn't tease her like I truly wanted. My words came out more rough and not as intended. This time I didn't have Sango and Miroku giggling or sighing about our private moments, or Shippo who had cock-blocked me twice with reference to Kikyo.

Fucking _kitsune._

To tell you the truth, I would make an ass of myself if I found myself in a mating situation. Any help I could glean would mean humbling myself to Sesshomaru.

I knew our clan had among its weapons claw, fang, brawn and poison acid. When I say "we" I mean "they" because I don't have any kind.

Once Myoga told me of when my dad mated with my mom. They have an acid with no deadly poison that acted as an aphrodisiac while burning the mark that told the world they were mated for life.

I'd thought a lot about this, longer than Kagome. I'd wondered over the idea that I was _yōkai_ enough to have a mate bond since I met Kikyo. I couldn't debase myself enough until Kagome came into my life that was when I decided I might be able to learn from Myoga.

_Nomi_-_yōkai _was actually nice about it, after knowing my family so long he knew how prideful we were. He knew I was mortified to have this conversation.

I'm not sure why I started this train of thought while getting naked to bathe.

"Inuyasha why don't you throw out the rest of your clothes?" Kagome's voice came through the door; I'd heard her standing out there and I had been wondering why she was breathing so heavy just outside the door. "I'll wash them for you!"

Puzzled I rolled all my clothes together and stood there a moment with them in my arms. What was she up to? I only went with the bath idea because I thought she was going to get rid of me now that she thought Hojo was still coming over…and curiosity.

If she thought being naked would trap me she had another thing coming. A naked wet dog _hanyou_ in her lap if she pushed and **she** was the modest one, even if she ogled me whenever she got the chance…

The idea of that had me snickering and I opened the door enough to lob the mess of clothes into the hall, and although she had just been standing there Kagome wasn't in sight. I sniffed for her a few moments at the door before I was reminded of the hard clip I hadn't taken off my nose and I glanced over my shoulder at the basin filled with water that was still steaming…I wiggled my nose still feeling a little vulnerable.

I trusted Kagome.

The water was just a little too warm but as I settled into it my skin adjusted. The level of water rose and I eyed it as it got closer and closer to the lip of the basin.

Curious about what Sota used the clip for I held my breath and lowered until I was under the water, only the tips of my silver ears dry and no water was able to move past the, "swimming nose plug."

Neat.

"—yasha?" I heard as I let my ears bob above surface. "Do you like the bath oil?"

I blew the water out of my face as my hair ran wet into my eyes. "I was testin' the nose plug thing."

"Oh," Kagome sounded pleasantly surprised I had gotten in the water without smelling it. "Well?"

I slid the hard clamp off, tossing it across the room in the general direction of the counter with a flick of my finger and rubbed my nose a second before I let myself inhale.

There was a spice I didn't know, but Kagome had introduced lots of new smells to me since I'd met her. Along with its hint was the overpowering aroma of forest, trees…Some type of wood.

I liked it.

"Inuyasha?"

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard the doorbell again. Kagome's bare feet slapped down the stairs in answer to the door. I smirked as I lowered into the water again, scratching claws along my scalp to knock loose dirt I might have acquired in the last day.

The sensation gave me goose bumps and I shivered and sunk back into the hot water. My eyes scanned the bottles on the edge of the tub along the wall.

None of them said "soap" and I frowned perplexed at words like "shampoo" and "conditioner." I suppose I could just soak, I didn't have all that great soap in the feudal era—as Kagome doggedly referred to it.

The scent Kagome had picked out for me I was surprised to really like. Again the idea of her being close enough to smell me…plus having the inclination…sent a rush of heat to my groin that had nothing to do with the water temperature.

"Do you know where everything is in there?" Kagome's shout caught me unawares since I'd been fantasizing about having her in my arms enjoying her soft flesh and the hot water. Sometimes when I let her ride on my back I could feel her nose, cold from the wind as we cut through it, nuzzle into my hair to shield her face from the wind and-now I knew-maybe taking the opportunity to sniff the back of my neck.

"No," I shouted back just enjoying relaxing in the water temperature and smell as I thought about the girl just on the other side of the door. "Don't worry about it!"

"Well there was a delivery just now for my grandpa I need to go move it all into the living room," Kagome explained. "You soak up."

"Gimmie back my clothes I'll come help ya," I shouted, annoyed as I remembered she'd said she was going to wash them.

"Oh, no!" She objected too quickly.

Then it hit me, she was trying to keep me from being seen by Hojo. I snickered and inhaled before lowering under the water, blowing a little to keep the water from going up my nose.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome knocked and I coughed as I broke the surface. "You okay in there?" I realized she had been talking while I was under the water.

"Wut do ya want?"

"I left my brush in my backpack in the feudal era but my mom's is in there by the mirror," Kagome described.

I let my eyes track over the small tiled room to come to rest on the large mirror. I started to push myself out of the tub but shivered as I left the haven of warm water and dropped back under. "Too cold out there," I objected.

"Inuyasha my hair is gonna be a mess!"

"So fuckin' wut?" I liked it like that; when she woke up in the morning, when she got too involved in a fight…I knew she was embarrassed if it looked too bad. I grumbled and pushed myself out of the tub to carefully tiptoe across the tile floor to reach the wooden handled brush—

I heard her angry grumble, I even heard the doorknob turn, door open but like I mentioned before, she had the modesty. I had no hang-ups about nudity…

Except that when I turned with a smirk she was standing in surprise in the doorway. I felt her eyes like hands, from my silver ears, glistening shoulders, chest, abs…

I saw it in her eyes before it happened this time and I growled quickly, "Please don't Sit me Kagome!" I moved quick as I could back into the water as she succeeded in clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle the subjugation command.

She spun away from me but didn't leave the doorway, "Brush?"

"Shit," I hissed and fumbled around the tub, I'd had it in my hand. "Hold on."

The bristles were so thick water had soaked into them and pulled it to the bottom. I extended my hand out, "Here."

She reached back blindly behind her and I sighed to cover up the snicker I couldn't keep in as she was off by a few feet. I moved it as she got closer, letting her fingers brush the wet bristles.

"Inuyasha!" She turned bravely to look and grabbed for the brush.

I kept my grip on the handle and jerked her hand from the brush. Our eyes met since she was purposefully keeping herself from peeking, I gave her a wicked grin and an even wickeder chuckle. "Thank you fer not Sittin' me while naked."

"Y-you're welcome. I don't **want** to hurt you, sometimes I don't think fast enough," Kagome's gaze moved to the beads where they rested on my chest. "Maybe we should take them off."

Fear tingled through me at that suggestion. "The beads are wut tie me to ya Kagome," I could hear the reverence in my voice for the strange connection we had. "It's part of how I can protect ya anywhere, here or back home," I recalled too late that she didn't like it when I referred to the feudal era being her home too.

She didn't say anything, just grabbed for the brush and I let her take it. She made a face, "Ew, it's all wet!" She shook it out over the tile to try and dislodge the water from the soft bristles.

Excited all of the sudden at her actions I laughed, "Ya don't haf some dumbass hang up about it in the modern era right?"

"What **are** you talking about Inuyasha?" She shook the brush again and spattered my face with cold drops.

I sat up straighter in the tub and gripped the narrow sides to steady myself before I started to shake my hair dry with a delighted growl. Just like the last—and only—time I'd done it around the whole group Kagome gave a shout of protest. I felt a fresh shower of cold drops hit my face as she shook the brush at me in retaliation.

Quickly she realized I had more water than her, she backed out and slammed the door closed. I wanted to give chase and I almost did. I had my hand on the doorknob before I reigned myself back in. I had a limit with Kagome and I always wanted to cross it.

That's why I started carrying her; I think if I didn't have her so close, so intimately pressed against me, I wouldn't have the will power. This was the first time I'd lost it so quickly and completely.

I was getting cold standing there but the shiver than ran through me was of unease. My golden eyes cast about the tiled room and although I had uncharacteristically forgotten it, Kagome had left my _Tetsusaiga_ near the side of the tub. I could have grabbed it from the tub itself.

I touched the hilt a moment and my world steadied, I didn't want to rip Kagome apart as a _yōkai_ I wanted to do it when I was in control and wouldn't hurt her or kill her. _It's here;_ I reminded myself and stood to give my body the most thorough shaking I could and not a surface in the small room wasn't hit as I dried myself off.

"Kagome!" I shouted, grabbing my sword. Out of habit I used my thumb to pop it past the small resistance the scabbard was designed with, letting an inch of dinged dingy metal show. Always amused at how the sight of such a decrepit sword could comfort me I laughed and pushed the sword away. I went to stand right inside the door so I could shout, "Kagome! I'm fuckin' done!"

I wanted to just go out there but I had barely escaped a naked Sit once.

Not pressing my luck.

I'd seen her come out of here before, always wrapped in a—towel? Where did she keep them?

I tried not to make a mess, but I ended up thrashing the room but I found one fluffy pink towel. _Well, at least you smell like a man,_ I reasoned and figured out how to wrap the towel around my waist.

I almost lost it as I walked forward and I grabbed at the stupid towel and tightened it with a growl. I bunched it together in my fist and walked without worrying out into the hall. "Kagome!" I shouted and it was really beginning to bug me that she wasn't answering.

Where the hell were my clothes? I sniffed for the fire-rat pelt and couldn't get anything, well anything fresh. I clenched my fingers around _Tetsusaiga_ and moved into Kagome's room.

Here I caught a fresher scent of my _haori_ but only by her desk where her scent was also freshest, but it wasn't there. I noticed a very short note; she had dumbed it down for me. _Gee thanks,_ I grimaced but she was actually being kind.

_Baka_ ,

My dad's robe is on my bed. Put it on, take a nap. I am moving boxes.

Kagome

I grinned softly at the squiggles of hearts on the page. "Feh, I do that and ya'd try and get away with havin' Hojo here. No fuckin' way." I discarded the useless towel and paused a moment over the soft black robe fingering the fluffy material it was made of. As useless as the towel, no defensive properties at all.

Realizing I was naked in Kagome's room I fought off the rush of excitement and managed to put on the robe and tie the belt, arranging _Tetsusaiga_ in it before I went off to hunt my Kagome.

She'd only had a few minutes but had nearly half the living room filled with stacks of boxes. Perplexed at how quickly she'd managed such a feat I found her on her way inside with four large boxes stacked in front of her…rolling?

"Inuyasha! I thought you'd take a nap? Was the bath fun?"

_Not the way you're thinking,_ I nodded silently; watching her as she effortlessly stacked the boxes then started back for more. The whole accidental flash had been all kinds of fun. I think if _Tetsusaiga _hadn't been so close it could have been much more interesting.

"Wut's that?" I asked as she pulled a wheeled set of long metal pieces wielded together…

"Called a dolly," Kagome turned it as she stopped by another stack of boxes and slipped a large flat metal piece at the base by the tiny wheels underneath the very bottom box and used her feet to push it until the long pieces, complete with a handle for Kagome were flush with the side of the pile of boxes.

"That thing kicks ass! Ya only had a few minutes ta do this," I grinned as I watched her brace her feet at the bottom of the boxes, reach over to grab the far edge of the top box with one hand with the handle of the contraption in the other and with a little grunt rocked back and lifted the boxes up onto the wheels.

I moved to intercept her but she waved me off, "That's the hardest part with no stairs to drag them up, the great delivery guy did that." Kagome chattered away as she gently guided the boxes. I noticed her arm muscles flexing and I realized she had a fraction of the boxes' weight to balance. "I figured I could do that last ten feet."

"I think I should-" I tried again to take the load from her but she refused.

"If you want to help there's another dolly by the boxes," She took up the entire threshold as she backed into the room.

I didn't want to help I didn't think she needed to bother lifting a finger. I hadn't expected her to get so much done, or not be exhausted after carrying them.

I managed to get five boxes onto my dolly and rolled to the door before she could exit the house. It was tricky I had to balance them on the wheels as I rolled it across the temple grounds.

"You sure you don't want to take a nap Inuyasha?"

I hid my smirk behind the last stack of boxes; now that I had the hang of the dolly I could use my other hand to carry the last three, eight total.

"You did just lift like a dozen boxes at once," She complimented with a smile as she rolled her dolly into the corner.

Suspicious I turned as if contemplating the stairs. Should I tell her I kicked Hojo's ass out?

I don't often plot, brute force has always worked for me, and I knew I couldn't approach Kagome like a fight. The only thing I liked more than having her close as I ran was curling up in her bed her scent everywhere. I could hug a pillow and pretend while I snoozed waiting for Kagome to come back from school.

"Feh ya did most of the work Kagome, I'd feel like an ass if I did that."

"Oh I have to categorize it all still, it's really, really boring," Kagome tried.

I turned and met her gaze over the boxes. "Why don't ya take a nap with me?" I was brave enough to ask. I didn't let my nerves show-I was good at the disgusted poker face-or she would know I was up to something.

Simply because Kagome is the most intelligent girl I've ever met-even without considering she's from the modern era-she would obviously see through my childish schemes. We'd fallen asleep in each others arms before unintentionally and she hadn't seemed uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha if I'm going to leave this in the middle of the living room I have to do the rest of the process," Kagome held up a clipboard with a thick stack of papers with tiny print and equally tiny empty boxes.

"I won't make ya leave 'til yer done," I offered.

Kagome looked up at me surprised, the papers forgotten and I realized that I had said too much. "Inuyasha..."

I've always let Kagome believe my drive for the jewel shards made me impatient for her to finish her jaunts through the well. Before I really knew how deeply I'd fallen for the silly girl I had even fooled myself.

Now I knew that she could stay in the damn modern age if she would just let me stay with her. Her age is scary, with demons I don't understand. There's too much here that could harm my Kagome, not to mention any old regular _yōkai_ that roamed the earth. Kagome said they were rare but I knew, they'd just gotten better at hiding. I shutter to think about what could have happened to Kagome before I was unsealed to protect her; she had lived fifteen years with a complete _Shikon no Tama_ inside her...

Naraku still roamed my home, back through the well, Kikyo still expected me to help her cease to exist and we had friends waiting but I would stay.

Anywhere with Kagome.

"I'll sleep at the foot of the bed with Buyo," I joked then crossed my arms over my chest to return her sort of undeserved glare. "Feh, hurry up and get this done so we can get home then," I gave my right ear a scratch and turned to go up the stairs alone.

My ears were trained behind me, I could hear every slight movement she made...I glanced back when I thought she wouldn't be looking but she was staring after me.

"Wutta ya starin' at?" I shouted to cover the blush. She went beat red as well when I failed to look away but there was still the puzzlement that had been on her face as she watched after me. Trying to figure me out? How hard can I be to unravel honestly? I hurried up the stairs and into her room, dropping onto the unnaturally soft bed.

It wasn't fun to be grumpy alone. _I should go fuck with Shippo, tell him Kagome's not coming back..._

"Feh," I let myself fall into the feather pillow letting out a sigh so I could bring in a bigger sniff of the scent that came rushing around me.

Here I could protect her.


	3. Bite and Claw

A/N: Here's the lemon hitherto abscent from this proclaimed PWP. *wink* Mature Audiences Only (or immature obviously just no kiddos).

* * *

Bite and Claw

Kagome joined me at some point while I slept. I wasn't out more than an hour but when I woke up she was there. I was laying on my back her dark head resting on my chest, my arm around her.

She was snoring softly, one arm thrown over my stomach and one leg thrown over one of my legs.

As I struggled out from under a grogginess only one of Kagome's modern beds could bog me down with each sensation hit me before I could wrench my eyes open. Her warm breath tickled over the patch of my chest exposed by the useless garment she'd trapped me in. Next the gentle weight of her arm and the ghost of her fingertips where they rested just inside the edge of my robe. As she shifted her body, her leg slipped up and consequently that brought the front of her body in close contact with the side of mine, her knee just shy of my groin.

Considering that last part I don't expect anyone to judge me for not noticing that my borrowed robe-totally useless-had loosened while I slept. As Kagome wiggled in an attempt to get closer still, the hand inside the robe had no resistance as it caressed down the line of my chest.

Something similar to this had happened before, except I'd been in my fire-rat robes with my _kosode_ as another layer, tight against my chest. As Kagome's fingers migrated further to tickle along my abdomen I let my breath out in a quiet hiss between clenched teeth.

The quickest way to make her hand stop in its journey would be to wake her up but before I could bring myself to do so I realized she'd probably get embarrassed, which would inevitably lead to a Sit. I closed my eyes again at her soft touch and realized the robe belt had come untied altogether. I gently captured her delicate wrist through the robe as it seemed to show no signs of stopping at my belly button, grimacing as I realized I could wake her with the move.

I froze as I listened to the even breathing; soothed in sleep, then I carefully extracted her hand to replace it above the robe over my stomach. I tilted my head to glance down to see if I could catch sight of her face and her eyes were still closed.

My ears twitched as I focused on listening not on her still-steady breathing but on her heartbeat, it was then that I noticed it wasn't smooth and resting like her respirations but elevated and it dawned on me that she wasn't snoring. "Kagome?" I whispered as I moved to tighten the sides of the stupid robe. When had she woken up?

Kagome's hand captured mine with a squeeze as she pushed up on her elbow and gazed down at me her body not tucked as tightly against me, her leg still curled over mine as if she didn't notice. "Don't worry about that," She murmured and I caught her distracted glance at my bared chest, not to mention the blush before she could tear her eyes away to meet my gaze again.

My heart hammered like I'd just done a _Bakuryūha_ ending a long fight. I think it had something to do with my body clamoring to full alertness, truthfully my heart hammered the moment the _yōkai_ in me realized I was going to fight. I doubted the girl realized what her words hinted at; she couldn't know that she had started a flood of blood southward.

Not yet anyway.

She didn't notice my entire world focus on her, it was a scary feeling I'd only felt before while I was a full _yōkai_. Even when I was near wild (before Kikyo) I didn't have this type of intense focus, it was only the first time I was without _Tetsusaiga_ that I first focused on fighting for fighting's sake, for blood's sake, for carnage's sake. Kagome had always had the ability to gentle that monster in me but I know, deep down, that her hold over the beast can't last for long.

I love her, but I'm a _hanyou_, worthless even to a human.

Feh.

"I put your clothes in the drier before I came to check on you," She pushed herself out of the warmth of my arms and I cursed, my fingers fumbling at my waist to find the smooth lacquer of _Tetsusaiga's_ scabbard for balance, peace and so I could let her walk out of the room without pouncing on her.

I closed my eyes instead of watching the wiggle of her hips and took a deep breath, thinking of Naraku and killing him. Eased the hard-on. I stood and tightened the robe and belt around me. It didn't help with the excitement just changed its focus again. Fantasize about something else.

"It's still really warm," Kagome dropped a neatly folded stack of cloth on the foot of her bed. "No wrinkles but you'll sleep in it and make some."

"Wrinkles? Feh." What the hell did I care? Who ever heard of fire-rat pelt wrinkling?

"Did you want some ramen?" Kagome murmured with a cute yawn and stretch.

_I want to mark you._ I drew in a deep breath but that only filled my nose with Kagome's scent. I wanted to make her mine, the desire was suddenly stabbing through me and I was glad I was facing away from her because that damn robe didn't just fail to shield me from hostility but also didn't hide the fact that I wasn't thinking about Naraku anymore. I whimpered and caught my bottom lip in my fangs. We needed to not be alone together; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, all of them. "We should be gettin' home."

"I thought you didn't mind staying," Kagome surprised me with. "When you thought you might get to take a nap with me."

I laughed as derisively as I could and decided to chase her out, yes avoiding her teasing attempt at flirting.

_Baka!_

I turned toward her after regaining control of my arousal and started to untie the belt as if she weren't standing there. "Do ya mind? I should get these on before they wrinkle..." I sneered. "Feh."

"InuYasha," Kagome exclaimed and instead of screaming a crescendo of Sits or slamming the door as she escaped, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. It made my heart stutter but I should have known better than to start in on such a topic and expect her to drop it for even a few minutes while I got dressed. "Do you really want to leave?"

I don't bluff though; poor girl went a shade pinker all over as I shrugged off the borrowed robe and moved to get my _kosode _off the bed near her. I ignored her for the most part, it kept the arousal manageable, and there'd be no way to hide it otherwise.

"Do ya?" I asked unfolding my clothes but I really wasn't paying attention to what my hands were doing. Kagome had neatly folded everything; the _obi's_ all neatly folded over the _hakama_ just underneath the white _kosode_.

"It's vacation, no school," She admitted after she was met with silence.

"Ya said ya skipped school," I growled forgetting the clothes. I saw she was trying her best not to be obvious about staring.

That was why I hadn't looked **at** her.

"Well..." Kagome ducked down to grab the plastic bag Hojo had left. "You fibbed too InuYasha." She gave me a look meant to wither me but that cute "V" was there.

I told you I don't want to hurt Kagome to see her passionate face. I'm too scared of rejection and the pain being ten times as painful as Kikyo's betrayal, to see her true passionate face. Not a good train of thought. The continued temperature rise in my groin was responsible for the next words, damn testosterone.

"You invited another man here," I had wanted to say it earlier but there was fun in not saying anything. Mostly Kagome trying to distract me all day from...Oh yeah. "Wut were ya thinkin'?"

"InuYasha I..." She cleared her throat and met my eyes. "Your clothes?"

I looked away, quick to hide the obvious windows to my emotions; my golden eyes went to the clothes still neatly piled on the bed. I wanted her to want to keep ogling, touch me-

"InuYasha," Kagome tried again her murmuring barely audible but for the dog _hanyou_ in the small room. "I was trying to make sure you wouldn't run into Hojo before I got rid of him."

Him? As in Hojo, not me? It would have been easy! Take me through the well...Try to at least.

Frankly though I wouldn't go without her even if I hadn't known Hojo was supposed to come by. She didn't know why, didn't know how just the sight of her sent my heart spinning and the idea that she wanted to see fucking Hojo alone...I ignored the soft protest of the fabric of my _kosode_ as I tried not to rip it to shreds with my claws but my fingers were so tight I could hear the seams popping.

I tried to shrug into the _kosode_ instead of rip it in half as I tried to keep from growling under my breath when Kagome captured my hand. I froze immediately and glanced at her nervous hand trembling as it held mine.

"I went back early to see you, hoping to catch you brooding in a tree," She teased and it eased a little of the tension in my muscles that she could no doubt feel even with her gentle touch. "Didn't want to waste another empty house day."

"Waste?" I grunted, trying to reconcile her words with her actions up to this point. I was at a loss, nothing confused me more than this girl, damn it.

"My family even took Buyo," Kagome laughed softly. "Or he would have been on your chest when you woke up."

"I don't get it," I admitted, although I noticed how naked I still was, thanks to her.

Really?

"We've been so busy with Naraku..." Kagome started but sighed and shook her head embarrassed. "Y-you never told me what you thought about your bath oil."

Silly question but I was too baffled with the situation to call her on it. "It was nice-"

"We've known each other awhile," Kagome finally had the courage gathered so I didn't mind that she interrupted me. Of course I didn't go easy on her, I scowled at her irritated but she had found her courage. "I just wanted you to know..." She gave me a small scowl back to counter mine. "I wanted you to know how much I've grown to love you _baka_."

I kept the scowl in place but my body belayed the glower by being seized with panic. "Ya love me?"

"I don't know why I was so scared that you were so nice just because I was a reincarnation of the real woman you loved," She hinted at Kikyo and this time the scowl was real.

I turned to face her and mentally blocked the comfort she'd developed with my nudity since I was getting less comfortable with the vocal part of this encounter. "Ya dumbass, her soul helped make yers powerful," I saw the words hit and quickly tried to explain myself before I was cut off with a mouthful of floor. "That's all! Her face 'n' soul drew me in, kept me from harmin' ya long 'nuff ta know ya Kagome. My Kagome," I said the last two words softly, I couldn't look at her as I confessed this.

"InuYasha..." I'd never heard my name spoken so softly, like it was breakable. I could hear the tears and I fumbled for why this conversation might have started.

"I love ya," I muttered like I resented that I had to reveal the secret. "T-there's no Kikyo in my heart. I promised her I'd help her defeat Naraku but...I wish ya didn't hafta be in danger ta do it."

"Well I still have three days before I'm due back at the well," Kagome insisted. "You getting dressed and going?"

"Without ya?"

"Yeah."

"Feh," I shook my head.

"Then don't."

"Don't..?" I met her gaze and her cheeks were the cutest flushed pink, eyes so beautiful as I saw everything she felt for me in them.

"Don't leave," Kagome looked away and giggled nervously. "I wanted at least one night alone with you. Where I wouldn't have to worry about _yōkai_ or shards or anyone here in the modern era or from the feudal era."

"That's pretty alone," I nodded and experimentally dropped my _kosode_ to the bed. "Ya seem really..." I leaned my head forward to let her see me twitch my ears. "Nervous," I commented on her racing heartbeat.

"Y-you can hear it?"

"Are ya..." I leaned closer slowly reaching out, thinking over all the horrid things she would shout when I touched her. "Are ya tryin' ta do wut I think ya are?"

Kagome went even pinker and I really wished she'd let me put some clothes on now. "That bad huh?" She muttered her eyes were riveted to the floor so she didn't see how thrilled her confirmation made me. "I didn't think-"

I captured any further self-deprecating words with my lips. She went very still her lips frozen but I had seen it in her down-turned eyes and it pushed me past that unspoken line; such a longing for me in her innocent brown eyes. That and the realization that she had come to find me alone in my time so she could bring me back to an empty house. "I'm a fuckin' _baka._"

Kagome giggled softly into my kiss and stepped in to touch my chest. "You figured out my pitiful attempts to get you alone."

"Get me alone?" I grinned and my reaction seemed to help with her shyness, that and the kiss? Maybe?

"You know what alone means," Kagome blushed, the tone of her voice heating up as if in preparation for one of our arguments.

"I do," I quickly explained then admitted, "I like yer blushes."

I was delighted to earn another one with that admission. So many things I loved about this silly human _miko_-in-training. Even as I kissed her I wanted to find more things about her to love.

Did she mean half of what I wanted her to? I sighed and tried not to pounce on her. I was surprised of the train of lewd thoughts my mind had been in and out of all day as Kagome's hands wandered down my chest and encountered my nipples. I yelped as she pinched them both at the same time a little too hard. "Hey!" I pulled from the kiss laughing.

She followed so she could duck her head forward to hide her blushing face in my neck, the sensation of her warm breath on my skin sending a shiver down my body. "Feel free to even the score."

As I tried to interpret her words-since she **couldn't** mean what I thought-I felt her nuzzle into the curve of my throat her nose obviously sniffing with a long and soft inhale.

"Wow, it smells even better **on** you."

She was much braver hidden out of my line of sight. I slipped my arms around her, my hands sliding under the thin top wondering suddenly what underwear she wore, not the matching ones.

"I wanted to light some romantic candles so it would be more obvious..."

Candles? Huh?

She didn't let me embarrass myself by asking what she was talking about. "The only thing we have on hand is my grandpa's anti-_ yōkai_ incense," She tried to fill what she thought was awkward silence.

"That ain't good," Was all I could think to respond with.

"Yup," Kagome felt my hands sliding the skimpy shirt upwards to bare more of her skin to my touch. I could feel her sprinting heartbeat through my fingertips as my hands made their way up her ribcage. "I've never done this before InuYasha," She said it like it was a big secret and I caught her gaze anxiously flicker downward since I was still very naked but I wasn't visibly excited yet.

I let my hands stop, I didn't want to push her, didn't want to scare her with my claws. She looked up and our gazes met and I was overwhelmed by the emotions swimming in her brown eyes. "I decided that sappy, 'Man I've been waiting all my life for,' line my mom gives me when I ask her about sex is actually great advice. I tried to get practical advice but..."

"Practical advice?"

"You...know..."

"Actually Kagome," I told myself to admit the truth to her because she needed to understand how important this was for me. "I've never done...that..." I was glad she was hiding, but not seeing her face didn't help me be brave. "With anyone."

"Not even Kikyo?" She pulled back, her innocent eyes wide when they met my golden gaze.

"After we kissed she went home ta purify her mouth," I whispered and it was enough answer. "I'm just a _hanyou _Kagome."

"I love you," Kagome whispered when I still couldn't keep the self-hatred I always felt when I came up short at bay.

I wasn't _yōkai_ enough to mark someone as my mate, surely if I was I wouldn't be at the mercy of these silly feelings that make me vulnerable like I am with Kagome. Sesshomaru never seemed vulnerable and he'd found his mate and lost her to court assassins.

Not human enough to be with a human, even if everything in my being screamed Kagome's name. _Mine! She's mine!_ I was afraid of rejection, even if Kagome had always earnestly professed that she wasn't scared of my inhuman half the words escaped me at a whimper, "All of me Kagome?" I couldn't meet her eyes as I asked, didn't want her eyes to tell me the truth while her lips lied and my gaze lowered to the exposed muscles of her belly. Fighting demons, trekking around the feudal era and being a very **healthy** teenage girl conspired together to make abs that I wanted to bury my face in and taste.

I let her step away from me, my hands colder as she put space between us in the answer I had expected. Surprised I watched her arms cross over her torso, fingers grabbing hold of the hem of her tiny shirt before she yanked it upward and over her head to toss carelessly over her shoulder. Somehow there was a bra hidden under that and I scowled at it.

"Do you want me to put it back on?" She shocked me by saying, mistaking my expression.

"No _baka!_" I hissed pointing to the bra; this was an instance in which it was definitely not wanted. I eyed the article of clothing, not wanting to just pull it off, it looked tighter than the jeans she was wearing but I didn't see any buttons, or one of those weird zipper things.

I think she saw the frustration on my face and after letting her know that she was making the right moves she wasn't afraid of rejection. My uncertainty had fled at the disappearance of her shirt, now it was just my incompetence in the way. I watched her cradle her own breasts in her arms so her fingers could easily manipulate a catch between them in the front, disguised by the frills and lace.

As soon as she'd taken care of it I was brutishly pushing it off to replace it and she giggled as she shrugged the lingerie off her shoulders to the floor. I didn't stare at them-although I might be inclined later when she was asleep. I snickered at the thought and Kagome cut the sound off with a kiss of her own.

Okay I was standing naked in the middle of her bedroom with a soft breast in each hand but Kagome hadn't really told me she wanted this to happen until right then. Call me a _baka_, go ahead, but even though it was chaste and sweet the fact that it was aggressive made it even more arousing.

I stepped in and focused on kissing her, that I knew how to do. Like mating I knew the mechanics of it, but at least with the kissing I had a handful of experiences with Kikyo. I played my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her lips to attack with her tongue, flirting with my fangs instead of avoiding them and they weren't sharp enough to hurt her if she was careful. She surprised me with only the timid meeting of lips with Kikyo for examples; the _miko_ hadn't even moved her tongue in her own mouth, let alone risking it to my fangs.

Still I was painfully aware of the softness in my claws. I squeezed gently, carefully rubbing the rough sword calluses on one hand until her nipple hardened so I could roll it between my fingers without worrying about hurting her with my claws.

Even as I played with one the other hardened against my palm. As our tongues played experimentally with each other she tunneled her fingers in my hair as I tried to release her lips.

I growled playfully and she looked surprised in an excited way. "Kagome," I had one more thing to say before she seduced me entirely as she seemed to want. "Yer my only...lover," I tried and she blushed and nodded that this was an apt word.

I watched her face as I continued to play with her nipples. "I've always thought of ya as mine," My mouth went dry as it finally hit me like a _Kaze no Kizu_ she really wanted me; she had concocted this day to bring me here to this moment.

Of course she noticed my surprise and disbelief and grinned, "I've actually noticed sometimes around Miroku...Mostly Kouga."

"Mine," I growled at the wolf _yōkai's _name and my head swooped down so I could taste her breast, my rough tongue lapping at her nipple receiving the first real moan of pleasure from my Kagome. A whimper echoed back and my teeth grazed down as I resisted biting down, I wanted to leave a mark, show ones like Kouga who she belonged to, the urge rose inside me like a tidal wave. My free hand slipped around her to pressed against her lower back bringing the rest of her body into contact with mine and tried to keep still at the sensation of her jeans rubbing along the bottom of my by now persistent hard-on.

"What?"

"Hm?" I mumbled around her nipple and she shivered as the sound vibrated through my lips. I hadn't realized my growls and slurps had been coherent, but her passion-clouded eyes were confused and curious.

"You want to **mark** me?" Came out as a whisper of bewilderment.

I blinked dumbly at her lifting my head enough that her nipple left my lips with a popping noise. I had actually **said** it, out loud? Shit.

"I wish I could..." I started just in case I hadn't said that part. "I might be _yōkai_ enough to have a mate."

A soft smile curved her lips and the confusion quickly cleared her eyes, "Like a soul mate?"

"Kinda," I only had to let my tongue dart out to catch the tip of her nipple my hands moving to gently unbutton and unzip her jeans after a few bumbling moments. "Ya said ya were waitin'," I gave her breast a moment's peace as I tugged at the tight denim. "A-and..." I stammered to a stop as the flowery words slapped into that fucking _baka _filter and I felt stupid for even thinking them. I feel like I'd been waiting my entire life for her, I wet my lips and her eyes glanced down her breath rushing out of her in a barely audible whoosh.

My fingers were still buried in the waistband of her jeans; I really didn't want to just stand here on the cusp of finally possessing my Kagome. "I always hoped ya'd be my first..." I gritted my teeth as I floundered for words. "It's important ta both parts of me the human 'n' the _yōkai_."

"Of course _baka_," Kagome teased as she stepped away from me and my fingers slipped from her jeans. "Us both being with each other and only each other is wonderful. I feel even more...loved being your first too." She tucked her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans but hesitated before pushing them down. "Are you sure you know where it goes?"

My gaze at this point was pretty obvious but as her teasing question caught my attention my eyes swung upward to catch her expression. "Do I know where it goes?" I growled and the grin on her face shot heat straight to my groin. "I do," _In theory._ "Ain't that why I'm still naked? Ya wanted me ta show ya?"

"InuYasha," She was half embarrassed but I could smell how my cheeky words made her really feel.

"I know yer supposed ta keep doin' wut yer doin' now," I encouraged her and she slowly pushed the tight jeans off over her ass with a wiggle of her hips. I was keeping a look out for the matching panties to the top she'd discarded but...She wasn't even wearing panties under her jeans.

I let out a whimper as my eyes drank in the taunt thighs I'd had clamped around me plenty and the dark patch that still hid her core from me.

Kagome giggled softly and moved close enough to touch me, her fingertips running over my nipples again. "That was cute," She whispered and I caught her hands and she looked up at me in a challenging way.

I remember grumbling about her using that word in reference to me before but this time I fought not to whine as I protested, "They're sensitive."

"So are mine," She countered.

True, and I wasn't about to stop abusing them any time soon. I let her hands go and moved mine to touch her in a mutual distraction. She was so beautiful and she was mine, she was going to let me mate with her. "Kagome..." I started hesitantly.

"You want to mark me," She answered the unspoken question in her name. I felt her body brush mine as she gently pushed me back her forearms braced on my torso so she could make circles around my nipples with her fingernails.

Surprised by both her intuitive reply and the shiver of pleasure that went through me at her touch I could only nod as I felt her bed hit the back of my legs.

"That means your mine forever?" She asked and the question left me stunned, stupid and elated.

"Mine," I growled as I captured her hands so her palms laid flat over my pectorals. "Yes," I lifted one of her hands in mine and kissed it.

"Okay."

I liked the very female cry of surprise that escaped Kagome as I gripped her around the waist and tossed her onto her bed. I could tell it was a good sound.

"It's a bite 'n' claw...I'll make 'em as little as I can," I whispered as I moved next to her trying not to scare her but I knew my eyes had to be pretty intense by now. "But I don't know...If-if I were a _yōkai_ I could make it feel good."

"How?"

"Aphrodisiac acid, takes the pain 'n"...Makes it..." I shrugged. "Somethin' different, makes 'em form into a personal mark," I was only rehashing the things Myoga had told me. I didn't really have a mark, not like Sesshomaru or my father. "At the end."

"At the end?" Kagome clamped her hands over her face embarrassed but I leaned to run my rough tongue along her nipple.

"When we both come," I said bluntly and she threw her arm over her face.

"So it'll hurt?"

I caught my bottom lip in a nervous bite as I admitted, "A-a little."

Kagome's fingers captured my head, sinking into my silver hair. "Warn me," She ordered softly as she met my eyes. "Okay?"

"Of course!" I gasped as she nodded softly and kissed me.

Mine.

She was mine and she knew it. My Kagome! I wanted to shout it.

I growled as I slipped my tongue past her lips to play with hers. I was hyperaware of every curve that touched my skin; I wanted to learn every single bit of it.

I slipped my leg between hers and was rewarded for gently pushing my knee up, moving her legs further apart as she curled a leg around my hip to ride. I almost caught my own tongue with my fang as her wet core gave a grind to my leg.

According to Myoga my stamina should be measly in comparison to a full blooded _yōkai_ especially since it was my first time. "Your father didn't climax until your mother had six times."

Shit, I didn't want to kill Kagome so maybe that wasn't so bad.

Flea _yōkai_ went on to say that I should be able to easily manage two since I was a _hanyou_. His teasing words had quickly ended the one and only humble moment I've succumbed to.

I didn't want to hurt her with my claws but I could still touch her if I was careful. I slipped a hand down her flank, over her hip, thigh and then under her knee so I could pull her leg from around me so I could look down and get my first good look at her.

By now my hard length was pressed to her other thigh, there was a reason I had tried to hide it. Even now semi-erect Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes followed mine and got her first good look at me.

I captured her lips at her indrawn breath as my fingers tightened on the soft skin in the crook of her knee. I hadn't even seen below the waist on a female before today, up close at least. I had spent enough time around _yōkai_ who weren't the most genteel of speakers, surprisingly, and I had long since figured out the bare mechanics of mating.

I also knew humans were emotional and that for most of them mating included more than simple animalistic rutting. "I'm gonna..." I grunted and lost my nerve as I caught her heated gaze. The look on her face told me that I was doing something right already, but I wasn't even doing anything, she was the one moving... "Touch..."

"Please," She moaned into my lips as her hips gave another involuntary dip even if I had pulled far enough away that only her hair tickled my leg.

My hand moved up, caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh before gentle running along her wet folds. Her response was an attack at my mouth and an encouraging buck of her hips into my touch. I experimented dipping a knuckle inside as I ran my finger down and back up-

"InuYasha!" She cried and I growled back loving the sound of my name filled with pleasure spilling out of those delicious lips.

"That's good?" I murmured as I moved my touch back up, curious to find a bud of slightly engorged flesh, sort of like another nipple.

"Mm-hm," She moaned as I pressed the pad of my finger against the bud stroking in a small circle. "That's my clit..." She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as I drove a loud moan from her with my continued teasing.

"Clit?" I grinned at the funny word and her eyes opened again.

"Clitoris."

"Feh," I liked, "clit," better. Mostly I liked how as long as I touched it, she made that moaning sound as her body convulsed in pleasure.

I was struck with the urge to thrust my fingers into her, claws be damned. I bit the inside of my cheek to distract myself from the idea of making her bleed. Rending her flesh-She was going to bleed anyway.

_No. No. __**No!**_

I pulled my hand away to resist the bloody desire and much too quickly found myself staring down at where she ached the most...Wanting a taste of...well obviously her...The smell slammed into my nose a second before I dipped my head down to taste her.

"Mm," I grunted as I let my tongue dart out to play with her clit. Her hips jutted forward into my mouth and I suckled like I had at her nipple. Her legs squeezed my head as her body spasmed and my name spilled out of her in a long moan.

I caught myself torturing her with a delicate claw along her opening, making her writhe around me.

_Control yourself!_

I growled and moved my fingers to her clit as I licked my way inside. Her thighs tightened on my head, the moan escaping her lips only pausing as she gasped for more air, urging me on, pleading for me to keep making her paralyzed with pleasure. I only knew I was doing the right thing when she told me, even if her vocalization wasn't very coherent as far as coaching went.

I felt her trying to pull my hair to bring me back up for a kiss, but I was enjoying myself too much, and it was obvious that I was doing something right, I wasn't about to stop now! I'd told her before to leave my ears alone but had never given her a reason as to why she shouldn't, but damned if she seemed to muddle it out on her own.

There was a delicate tremble to her fingers as they brushed down the backs of my ears, her thumbs pressing in on the tender skin inside, stroking. I tasted blood as my tongue attacked her, my fangs pressing too far as she rubbed my silky silver ears.

The erotic sensation shot from both ears and straight down to my throbbing member and the salty taste of her blood mixed with the tang of her desire took me to the edge. The feral snarl that erupted from me wasn't enough to catch my attention, what did do the trick was Kagome's squeeze on my ears and her terrified whimper of, "InuYasha?"

I tried to reel it in, focused on reciprocating the pleasure as she continued to stroke my ears regardless of the anxiousness that had entered her taunt muscles. I had started circling her opening with the tip of my tongue, learning from my earlier mistake and how she had reacted to my touch. I started licking deeper soon my tongue delved inside her, my thumb gently stroking her clit. _Calm down,_ I told myself and, like a mantra over and over again,_ I will not hurt my Kagome!_

"Mine," My voice came out a handful of octaves lower, my chest rumbling as I spoke. "Kagome," I buried my face against her, my nose nuzzling where my tongue had teased so I could smell her, center myself on her.

I looked up and caught her eyes over her pubic mound and I'm sure seeing my normal golden _hanyou_ eyes eased the bit of remaining fear that my momentary loss of control over my _yōkai_ blood had wrought. The bright lust in her eyes shown out over it all as she met my gaze.

"Is-is this okay?" She whispered. "If I touch your ears?" She looked a little uncertain and I wanted to slap myself for not remembering this was her first time too, she needed guidance. It might scare her but she had to know...

"Gotta little outta control for a second but it was good, really fuckin' good," I admitted, barely loud enough to carry up to her ears, and I couldn't keep my tongue from running along her to steal a taste of her again.

I watched her eyelids flutter closed and her lips part to expel the air she'd gathered for whatever she had been planning on saying. "That's what I thought," She nodded without opening her eyes and lifted her hand from where it was hanging over the side of her bed. Clutched in her hand was _Tetsusaiga_ in its scabbard which she set beside her, the dip in the bed created by our combined weight made it slide until it was flush with her side.

I could touch the hilt where it rested against the curve of her hip. I allowed my knuckles to brush the woven hilt instead of removing my hand from the sizable grip it had on her ass, it steadied me and I looked up and gave Kagome a smile.

The trust in the smile she gave me in returned made me pray for control so I wouldn't hurt her, I already had to make her bleed, why add any more pain than necessary?

"Ya can be less gentle on the ears if ya want, don't worry," I assured her, not wanting her to worry about hurting me, it would distract her from what I was doing to her and I needed all the input on that as I could get, articulate or not.

Speaking of...

I didn't mind that she couldn't hold my gaze as I teased her clit with my claw even more careful than the last time I'd used it without thinking. It had scared me that I would do something like that but the mistake had helped me, Kagome had liked it as much as flirting with my fangs. She moaned as her head snapped back and her body went rigid at the pleasure shooting through her. I lowered my mouth back to her opening, tasting what had come while I spoke to her.

When her fingers stroked my ears it was still gentle but she wasn't holding back I could feel it. Her hips rocked and I answered the movement with a thrust of my tongue.

I wasn't aware at first of humping the bed as her fingers stroked lower to the base of my ears making pleasure shoot down my spine. "Kagome!" I growled and she did it again, making me whine as I found out that the comforter was just rough enough along the underside of my shaft to create an almost satisfying friction.

"InuYasha I'm..." Kagome tried to cry out around a frantic moan but I felt the wash of wet on my tongue as I teased again with my claw on her clit. "Oh!" She suddenly gasped and the pressure of her legs on either side of my head increased along with a frantic squeeze at my ears. "I think I...mmgh...InuYa-" She came with a strangled cry of my name.

I drank her in, as her muscles squeezed my tongue, trying my best not to make brutish slurping noises. Such a _hanyou_.

But she tasted so good!

"InuYasha?" She giggled and I knew my mouth was really wanted elsewhere. I yelped-the good kind-as she tried to pull me up by my ears and her nails sunk in a bit at the fleshy base.

I slid my hands up her body, just enjoying the sensation of her warm, soft skin my goal to cup her neglected breasts, her nipples were still hard and a sweet looking pink like candy. I lifted myself over her so I could move in to kiss her. I ran my tongue over my mouth to rid myself of the sticky mess she'd made of my face but I couldn't get it all.

I paused and lifted my arm to wipe off the rest with the back of my hand. Quicker than I'd seen Kagome besides with a bow and arrow her delicate fingers captured my hand and met my gaze her brown eyes curious.

"I've only seen you like that slurping ramen," Kagome was already pink thinking the next question. "Does it taste that good?"

"Mm," At her question I thought about going back for round two. "Ninja pussy," I growled and she blushed even deeper but she also giggled. I couldn't keep from touching her and the idea that she wanted a taste didn't help my control at all.

I played with a nipple and stroked her clit, set on exceeding Myoga's patronizing guess at how long I'd last compared to Kagome.

So if my dad lasted through six as a full _yōkai_ I figured I should at least blow through three right? I hoped. As soon as I was inside her that might be it for me.

It occurred to me as I leaned in to kiss Kagome; I should have asked Miroku about mating. I'm sure Myoga-like me-knew the logistics of dog _yōkai_ mating, which only got me so far. Even if the only conversation we'd had on the topic of sex had started with the monk inquiring how often I indulged in masturbation and went downhill from there. I'm pretty sure some of those girls he'd asked to bear his children had swooned and submitted, even one meant he had more familiarity than me with the fairer sex.

It wasn't like the conversation hadn't been fruitful. I'd gotten a rough idea of how long I'd last, not to mention the horrifying knowledge of just how often a certain monk snuck off into the woods.

Feh. I was handling it so far.

I was brought out of my odd train of thought by a jerk on my ear in an attempt to pull me up into an open-mouthed kiss. As I moved over her, her little pink tongue licked along my chin where I missed with my own.

I lost myself in her mouth again, my hand running over where she only kept getting wetter. Even more innocent than me and she could do things that drove me mad. Her hands moved to trail down my back as I tried to keep my _yōkai _under control.

I pulled back as her hands slid over the curve of my ass. She tightened her arms around me, which I wasn't prepared for and I crashed the last few inches down on her, sandwiching my erection between us along her soft belly.

"InuYasha," She gasped giving her entire body a wiggle as if trying to get comfortable as my body pressed her into the mattress, but the result was a sensation so good my hips bucked forward and I rubbed back and forth a few times against her soft skin.

As her fingernails dug into the flesh of my buttocks I gave a particularly hard grind and she shuddered and mewled my name in a pleading tone. I tried to shake off the haze that could only be blamed on my damned penis. "Y-ya sure?" I mumbled as I stilled, leaning down to rest my lips on her forehead in a kiss. "Even the marks?"

"I want everyone to know I'm yours InuYasha," She met my eyes as I pulled back far enough so I could see the answer screaming on her face. "Please?"

_Why is she begging baka?_ I let my hand slide along her body, my fingertips brushing over _Tetsusaiga_. I hadn't known I needed to be steadied until I was. This was going to be harder on my control than I thought; I had to remember my sword was right there. There was no danger to me, no life or death situation, just the woman I loved naked and panting.

I would **not** hurt my Kagome.

"Slow," I whispered to reassure her (and remind myself) as I pressed my lips to hers and distracted her with a kiss. Any time we kissed now she seemed to flirt danger without fear as she played around my fangs...

I stopped stroking her clit a moment so I could guide myself without staring, I didn't want to do something embarrassing like-

Kagome's giggle was my first clue, not the reaction males expect or want, but I hadn't done anything **yet**.

"Wut?" I snarled...you know I don't really think I **have** a cheerful tone.

"Your tongue's sticking out-"

"Shut-up," I made the command soft, not the tone I often used with those words. I guess that was why she went quiet without complaint, that or the fact that by then I'd found her entrance and pressed the head of my penis inside. Probably the latter since the former had never worked before, no matter the tone of my voice. She'd get angry and eventually yell Sit.

It wouldn't help her now. If any subjugation was done I'm pretty sure it'd be me doing it to Kagome. I let myself slide in slow; each bit was worth the effort it took me to keep the pace slow. "I love ya, Kagome."

"I love you," She whispered in a breathy moan and I moved my torso off of her so I could fit my hand between us to stroke her clit, my other hand gripping her hip my knuckles brushing _Tetsusaiga_. One _hanyou_ forward dip of my hips and she was gasping, tears welling over her lashes and spilling into where her dark hair haloed around her head on the pillow.

I wasn't even all the way inside and she was making whimpering noises and I couldn't tell if they were the bad kind or the good. I had felt the small resistance of her innocence, Myoga had told me I should pay attention (as if I thought Kagome might lie to me about it, or that I'd care at all) but I also could have...I could have crushed her pelvis.

"I-I'm sorry," I hissed even as the pleasure of her moist tight muscles squeezing the length I'd managed to get in so far made me want more. "I'm soo sorry Kagome..." I groaned as I clenched my muscles in an attempt to stop all movement. I tried to withdraw, averting my gaze, not wanting to see the tears glistening on her face.

"No..." Kagome's moan hit me hard. "It's supposed to."

"It's supposed..!" I bellowed and her long legs hooked around my hips to stop my retreat.

"The first time," Kagome's words made me feel even worse.

I tried to remove her strong legs, never believing I'd fight this. I met her gaze, the desire and love still there but also something I could only describe as a word.

"Kagome don't-"

"Sit!" She carelessly hissed at me and I was barely fast enough to catch the bed with my hands to keep from crushing her. I met her gaze as my arms trembled and the beads pressed down into the bed beside her head.

"You didn't hurt me anymore than you were supposed to," She murmured patiently. "Stop being a _baka_ and ruining this."

I watched her fingers curl around the glowing beads tightly and their glow dimmed, the command stopping much sooner than it ever had before on its own. Kagome gave the beads a pull and guided my lips to hers before letting go of them.

"I love you InuYasha," She whispered to remind me and to restore my confidence, I think.

I lowered until we were touching, still keeping most of my weight off of her, keeping my motions slow and gentle. I closed my eyes at the feel of her. I had to fight a little more for the last bit, she still wasn't wet enough? I could feel how coiled her body was, did it still hurt?

Her moan made the slow torture of bit by bit withdrawing, then easing back in twice worth it. Her body relaxed and I felt her hips moving to encourage me to go faster the next couple of thrusts.

Blood.

As the scent hit my sensitive nose a growl rumbled low in my chest and not only because I'd succeeded in hurting Kagome again. My _yōkai _half remembered what it tasted like, and it was definitely my favorite flavor, forget ramen, the scent had my head swimming...I tried to focus on calming myself rather than the fact that I'd made Kagome bleed twice and that part of me was turned on by it. Twice! Monster! _Hanyou!_

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome gasped and her lips kissed along my neck. "Faster?"

That one word snapped me out of my own head and I gave her a grin as I realized she was right, I had been over-reacting a moment ago. I gave her a single nod in answer to her question, and was surprised as I pressed in deeper that I could feel that I'd reached the end of her. I lay there a moment fully sheathed in her body. She arched her back pressing her breasts into my chest, her hips wiggling to encourage movement as she whimpered. I snickered in her ear as I ducked down to take her earlobe between my teeth to satisfy my biting fixation.

I withdrew and thrust, rewarded with a moan of my name and Kagome's nails digging into my shoulders. I kept going, picking up the pace considerably. Moving so I could watch her face as I gave that last inch my back rounding as I thrust intent on bumping her inside with the head of my penis.

Her body arched again and she cried out as I kept doing that, my pace only picking up speed. Somehow her hips found the rhythm letting me know that my motions were still gentle enough for a human.

This time I got no warning as Kagome suddenly came apart in my arms with a loud shuddering cry.

I had to slow a little as I felt the delicate muscles squeeze my length. _Three_. I tightened my arms around her so I cold roll on the small bed and bring her on top of me, _Tetsusaiga_ sandwiched tightly between my side and Kagome's leg, managing to stay deep inside her.

I would be less likely to crush her with her on top plus she could control the speed. Even as I thought this I watched her wiggle on top of me her eyes screwed shut as I changed the angle and pressed almost too deep inside. Before she moved I gripped her hips and lifted her up.

I angled my hips to thrust upward and she used her legs to help move. Her speed wasn't as fast as I could attain and it helped me keep within my goal. One more.

Amazed, I met her eyes as she rode me, still very much my Kagome, setting the pace and it was almost agonizing in its tempo. I only had a moment to gaze up at her in wonder before she tossed her head, her dark hair swinging over her shoulder as she lowered her body enough to press her nipples into my chest driving me crazy with them.

She kissed me softly and I barely caught the question as she moaned into my mouth, the touch of her lips, sound of her pleasure and heat of her breath on my face conspired against most of my other senses. "Now?"

"A-are ya...close already?" I managed through the feel of her weight over me, her hips rising and falling under only the flex of her leg muscles. I knew if I sped up I'd be done for. I had already bitten her out of my mind earlier, so I really only needed the claw part. "Where?"

Her hand touched mine and I let her take it so she could rest it on top of her thigh just below the usual hem of her school uniform skirt. I moved to the side, away from tendons, and she nodded silently as she undulated against me.

"Should I bite you?" She moaned with a blush and I only growled excitedly in answer. Of course she was supposed to mark me in return, but I hadn't even thought about it.

"We shoulda done this with no moon!" I muttered through gritted teeth as I realized and she giggled, spilling her warm breath across my neck and shoulder.

With one hand on her hip I managed to lift her up and pull her back down as I thrust up into her. She moved with me with a wild kiss that snatched my focus. "Yes!" She cried as I lost her in the mindless buck of my hips.

"Kagome..." I tried to warn her with a whimper as I felt the end bounding closer and closer. I heard her gasp for breath to say something but my claws dug into her tender thigh at that moment and she screamed.

"InuYasha!"

As I slowed my muscles coiling in anxiety her hips caught the rhythm and she started to move on her own again. I groaned, "Are ya okay-"

Her tiny teeth sank with no resistance into my shoulder and I stiffened. She was coming, loud and fast around me her teeth in my skin pulsing with the sound of her satisfaction. I bucked up into her only a few more times before I came.

What had been swirls of color burst into blinding white behind my eyelids as my back arched off the bed and I spilled inside the woman curled over me, my sounds incomprehensible.

"It's okay..." Kagome's crooning voice vibrated against my cheek where I found she had pressed my head to her chest. I was still panting for breath and after a few moments of basking in the bliss of the moment, Kagome's gentle fingers stroking through my silver hair and the sound of our labored breaths in syncopation I realized that I was whimpering.

"Ya need some of yer age's medicine," I instructed as I caught sight of the blood on her thigh as she moved until I left her body the sensation making me groan and give another full-body shiver. She glanced at it too but only briefly as she curled along my side.

"You too."

Perplexed I lifted my hand to touch the place where she'd bitten me, there was a trivial twinge as I became aware of it again but the sensation had only transmitted as pleasure earlier. I was surprised that she had been able to break the skin and as I pulled my hand away and came away with blood on my fingers I looked up at her and caught the peculiar face she made. "Wut's wrong?"

I chuckled inwardly as she tried to smile but it looked too much like a snarl. It took me a moment before I noticed she was trying to display her new fangs.

Fangs?

"Why do I have fangs?" Kagome whispered as she met my startled gaze.

We both cried out in surprise as _Tetsusaiga_ pulsed with power from its spot nestled tight between us. I reached for it and Kagome moved her body a little so I could pry it out from where it pressed against us both.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as I tucked my sword to my other side.

"Hm?" I curled my arm around her, like I'd woken up earlier but naked. Better.

"They're gone," Kagome displayed her normal teeth. "When you moved _Tetsusaiga_."

I touched my shoulder again where it met my neck. _Gonna get blood all over Kagome's bed. _I gave her a kiss on her forehead before I started to attempt moving.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I paused and with a mischievous grin I picked her up in my arms so I could take her with me.

"I can walk InuYasha!"

"No ya can't," I reminded her. "Ya have...seed in there...I understand gravity."

I felt a wash of anxiety as shock covered her face as she realized what my words meant, for some reason she wasn't as happy and satisfied with that knowledge as me. "Will our babies have ears?" Her voice came out timid but genuinely curious as she tried to muffle it with my chest.

"Don't know," I eyed the tub as I entered, it was still filled with the water from my bath. "It's prolly cold by now."

Kagome squirmed, "Put me down."

I frowned and she laughed softly as she curled close to my chest again her arms around my shoulders to press as much as she could against me as she hugged me. "Don't tell me you don't plan on doing that again?"

I closed my eyes as I rested my chin on her shoulder and let her words sink in with a pleased grin plastered on my lips. I let her legs slowly lower to the floor still squeezing her close. The words had been exactly what I wanted to hear, and it was funny because I hadn't realized it until she'd said them, how had she known?

_When? _I tried to keep calm as I studied her nude form as she leaned over the edge of the tub to reach down into the water and a moment later it started to gurgle and drain.

"Put the plug back in once the water is gone. This knob's for hot, this one for cold," She patted the silver handles on either side of the tube I'd seen the water coming out of earlier. "Put a lot of hot and a little cold," She instructed and I watched her as she quickly escaped to the little alcove with the toilet.

I snickered as I leaned on the cold tile and the temperature put a wince on my face that wiped the grin clean off. I glanced at the knobs curiously as the last of the water swirled away down what I assumed was another similar tube to the one that conveyed the water into the tub. I twisted the handle Kagome had said was for the hot water and at first the water only dribbled out until the handle was almost turned completely around, then steaming water gushed out into the basin. I turned the cold water on, only a small ways before I let my hand dangle in the deluge to test the temperature.

"Shit," I cursed and leaned in to get the plug I'd forgotten to put into the outlet pipe before turning on the water. I straightened and glanced over my shoulder to catch Kagome peeking out to ogle my backside like I had done to her only moments ago. I growled as her stare made me blush, mostly because of the predicament it put me in pressed against the cold tile like I was.

When our eyes met she disappeared back behind the wall. The timidness of her actions made my mind jump to all kinds of nasty conclusions the most important I could kill right now with, "I…I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No more than you should have," Kagome said that odd phrase, like before she implied she was supposed to simply endure the pain. She could hear the uncharacteristic nervousness in my voice and her words tumbled out to reassure me. "Even if we had done it without a moon it would have hurt," I was perturbed to hear a smile in her voice and suddenly I really wanted to give her that experience. "It always hurts for girls the first time InuYasha."

I nodded softly at that statement that meant it didn't hurt every time; hopefully she wasn't just being nice because she knew how troubled I was with hurting her at all. "Gotta work on my stamina then," I offered and she appeared, still naked, which distracted me something fierce. She didn't mind me staring since she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"S-stamina?" Kagome stuttered looking a bit flustered at the idea and I laughed. How long did human boys usually last in this type of situation?

"I'm _hanyou_ now..." I reminded her.

"Oh..." Kagome turned and gave me her pert ass to watch as she walked away. "Which bath oil?" She asked as she grabbed for one without waiting for my answer so I merely shrugged as she reached over the tub and squeezed a liberal amount into the water. The woodsy scent of my earlier bath filled my nostrils and I grinned. "They all have names you know."

"Names?" I wasn't quite sure what she was referring too and she had turned away to put the bath oil back on the counter so I was a bit distracted.

"The bath oils," She giggled softly and I'm pretty sure she knew exactly what my issue was. "Mine is, 'Summer,' and yours is called, 'Feudal.'" We laughed together for a few moments at the irony of her words. "Cinnamon and sandalwood."

"Feel the water..." I suddenly thought. "Might be too hot."

Kagome wasn't shy about touching me as she leaned over the tub. "Perfect," She cheered and landed a peck of affection on my cheek before getting into the half-filled tub. "Oh wait! You have to get in first."

I didn't question, merely stepped in with her wanting to just be as close to her as possible the desire to take her now overwhelming as our bodies brushed. I leaned in to kiss her softly and she threw her arms around my neck and brought our bodies together. As I enjoyed tasting her she maneuvered us carefully in the tub until we'd switched spots then she pulled away with a content sigh.

By the time I sat with her in my arms the water level was to the brim of the basin and Kagome had to turn it off. As she leaned forward I got a fucking nice wiggle of her ass in my face as she stretched to reach the silver handles. I leaned forward, intent on teasing her opening with my tongue.

Kagome finished before I could close the distance and I bit my lip enough to distract myself from the hard-on. She moved back against me and I squeezed her close.

"How's yer leg?" I asked softly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore..." Kagome brushed her fingertips on what were now only three of my claw marks. "They aren't bad at all," She moved away in the tub to my disappointment. "How about you? Wash it," She instructed as she turned to look at me and I lowered until I could wash off the blood.

"Feh," I felt it and it seemed small.

"Oh," Kagome smiled the small word sort of disappionted and I met her eyes worried. "Already healed with a nice scar I see _hanyou_."

I never remember hearing that word with anything other than loathing before and I knew the grin that spread over my face was dopey. I could feel stupid later on but right now Kagome's smile only brightened in response. "Ya marked me woman."

"Too bad your bite mark..." Kagome blushed and turned to give me her back without finishing the sentence, instead she leaned back so I could cradle her in my arms. "That's why I wanted the claw part there, everyone...InuYasha," Her soft voice sounded smug and sleepy and her muscles were relaxing against me. "Everyone will see them and ask."

"Wut will ya say?" I asked her gently thinking of all her human friends in school.

"You should see the other guy."

* * *

A/N: Hhrmgh...I'm planning on making perhaps, not a sequal, but just another reason 2 do drabbles & PWP in their "Empty House" days *hint**hint*. I lost the original ending 2 this lemon & couldn't remember the words so it's not solid in my head, silly yes...solid no, me trying 2 torture it out of my muse again was unsucessful but it made this take longer 2 post than intended. If it comes 2 me I'll repost. Let me know what u think about more lemony goodness. Notice the FF is "COMPLETE" that just means u'll have 2 put me on alert as opposed 2 my single story. Wow ego boost? =D Much 3 2 all concrit reviews!


	4. Empty House Days

**A/N - **So I'm super mean, this is not a chapter, but if U read it will lead to smut! I've finally started the "Empty House Days" FF meant 2 be a companion fic 2 this one. I decided 2 post a new chapter here so those of U on alert will get a shiny e-mail in Ur inbox, & we all like that. That another chapter also puts this fic at the top of the search list doesn't hurt either. Bwahaha!

* * *

"**Empty House Days"**

Ch 1 - Better Than Ramen

Don't forget to take out the spaces :3

fanfiction. net/s/5989859


End file.
